Grace and Helena
by gardengnomeii
Summary: What happens when Grace finds out she's got Helena's bun in her oven.
1. Chapter 1

The house at the Johansen/Prolethian farm about three weeks after Helena's escape.

_Sounds of hurling_. "Gracie, are you alright?" asks her mother (nn).

"I think something is wrong. This is the third morning in a row that I've thrown up before breakfast." Says an upset and nightgown clad Grace.

"Well it looks like your father's experiment worked. You are pregnant by the grace of God." Says her mother with a strained smile.

"WHAT! I have never been with a man." Shrieks Grace. Then with a sudden even more shocked look on her face. "HE GAVE ME ITS BABY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Easy easy Grace, honey, your father knows what he is doing. This is part of the plan," Says nn as she helps Grace into her room. "I'll leave you to get dressed then come down and help with breakfast." With the shock still apparent on her face, Grace gets dressed, rubbing her belly experimentally and trying to recall how this might have happened. Remembering the several days she spent mostly unconscious after her disastrous attempt to kill 'it', she realizes when it must have happened.

A thoughtful and subdued Grace does her regular work around the farm house and farm (cooking, cleaning, laundry, sewing, packing the produce that gets sold to fancy organic food restaurants and stores in the city) for two months. "Grace seems to have accepted the baby." Says a gently smiling Henrick to his wife.

"I'm not entirely sure," She replies. "it would have been better to have kept Helena here for that. I think Grace is not at all happy about what is happening, but is putting on a good face."

"I know you think so, but trust me, for Grace to love the new life, she needs to be part of the process."

Late that night, after the truck is loaded full of produce ready to leave early in the morning, after evening prayer group with the whole clan, after arranging the supplies for tomorrows bread baking routine, Grace changes from her house shoes and indoor dress to work boots, and a heavy dress with many pockets into which she puts food, a 'leatherman' multi tool, all the money she has, and the small notebook she has used as a 'pregnancy diary' to keep track of her progress at her father's direction. Over the past few weeks, she had taken to getting up at all hours of the night to get something to eat, use the bathroom, get water and other ordinary middle of the night activities specifically in preparation for this night. Being quiet, but not secretive she makes her way down to the kitchen door and heads out into the night.

* * *

Two Days Later, near the bus station:

Sarah walks into the diner Helena likes to meet at to talk. Seeing Helena near the window she walks over and sits, waving to the waitress and signaling for tea. "Hello, seetsra. It is good to see you again."

"Hey, good to see you too, meathead," smiles Sarah, "How's Rachel treating you?"

"Things are tense but fine with seestra Rachel. She is still concerned that whatever they did to me at the farm will have consequences we don't know yet. Cosima thinks she's being paranoid," Replies Helena with a smirk. Suddenly, Helena gets a surprised and serious look on her face, and says, "It's Grace, she tried to kill me at the farm. And it looks like she's pregnant."

"What? Who? Where?," Sarah says, trying to look where Helena's gaze is going. Grace's eyes get big when she sees Helena looking out the window at her, and stops in her tracks. "You stay here and smile friendly at her, I'll grab her," says Sarah, rising from her seat and looking away from the window. Helena gives Grace a smile and holds up both hands to indicate 'stay, please'. Grace turns back towards the door to the diner as Sarah opens it and steps out.

"Hi, you don't know me, but you are another of them, aren't you?" Grace asks, as Sarah smiles disarmingly and holds out a hand.

"You must be Grace. We need to talk." Sarah says with a serious but friendly tone. "We are not going to hurt you, but there are others who might if we don't take care of you."

Helena has paid the bill and come out to the door now as well. "Hello, Grace. This is my twin seestra. I told you I had family. I think someplace quiet and private is good to talk, yes?"

"I was coming to look for you or the crazy people who made you. I am pretty sure I have your baby, and I don't want my father's obsession with you and artificially making people to ruin any more lives." Grace says as they walk to Sarah's car.

Sarah drives in the direction of Dyad's tower. "I don't want to freak you out, Grace, but I think the best place for this discussion and to see if there's anything that you need to do is going to be at the place in the center of this madness. The people there treat us with care, and they will treat you the same way. I don't know how much you know about being pregnant, but it can be a real trip on your emotions."

Pulling into the visitor spot on the front of the Dyad Tower, Sarah, Helena, and Grace get out and walk to the front doors of the facility. Grace slows down until Helena takes her hand gently and smiles at her. Walking straight up to the security desk/receptionist, Sarah pulls out her best you'll do what I want with no questions smile for the desk guard and says, "Hi, I need to know if Dr. Cormier or Ms. Niehaus are in, currently? We have a visitor they would really like to meet." The desk guard types a few keys and says that Ms. Niehaus is logged into the system and did she want him to call down for her to come up or arrange a guide? Sarah smiles sweetly and they head off towards the corridor to the old wing and what Cosima calls 'The Clone Dungeon'.

After walking down corridors and stairs and an elevator to a level called 'D', Grace is completely lost and starting to get scared that she made a mistake. Arriving at a solid door with no handle and only a key card reader on the wall, Sarah produces a card that causes the door to hiss and open slowly inward. The entry way is dim and seems designed to be as creepy as possible. "Hey, the front called and said you had a visitor for me?" says a glasses-wearing woman stepping through an archway from a very will lit room. Cosima takes one look at Grace and her prairie style work dress and boots and pregnant belly and says, "Don't tell me. She thinks she's carrying Helena's baby?"

Grace bursts into tears, sobbing, "Another one? My father is mad, this is mad." Helena pulls her close and whispers that she understands and that it seems like God's will is against her, but all life comes from God and that our challenge in life is love it all.

Cosima looks at Sarah and back at Helena and Grace. "Helena's not the only one with a rigid upbringing," Sarah says quietly.

"Well. Come in and sit and let's hear your story. Would you like some tea? Coffee? Water?," Cosima says as she leads them through a dark archway and flips on some gently lights into a comfortable looking sitting room. "Why don't we start with who you are and how you know Helena, and why you think you might be carrying a baby of hers." Says Cosima with a friendly smile.

Grace sits nervously on the comfortable couch and looks at Cosima and Helena. "I don't know exactly how it begin, but I met Helena when Marc brought her to the farm from the hospital where she was being kept after she was shot…." An hour later, after hearing Grace's entire story, including how she viewed Helena as a monster and her belief that her father is obsessed with her to the point of straying from the path of righteousness, Sarah and Cosima were both stunned into silence.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mom is worried

_Helena had gotten up several times and brought numerous snacks and drinks for herself and Grace, and then dropped the question, "What do you want to do, Grace? How long do you think before Henrick figures out where you must be and what will he try to do about it?"_

* * *

At the front security desk, a middle aged woman in a prairie style dress asks the guard, "Have you seen this young woman?" Showing him a photo of Grace in her Sunday best her mother continues, "She's about 3 months pregnant and her father has her believing that she's carrying the baby of a clone who was made by you people. Obviously, she's confused and distraught, I just want to make sure she's alright and get her to come home with me."

Recalling the young woman who came in with the two secure project women, who scare the crap out of him, he says, "I am not sure, ma'am. Why do you think she would come here? Let me call someone who might be able to help you." Picking up the phone and dialing the number for Rachel's office he hopes that these two women inside the facility today are not the religious extremists that are talked about in the security departments weekly meetings.

While he is waiting on Rachel's secretary, Dr. Leekie exits the elevator near the desk and recognizes the woman. "Bonnie?" he says in a startled voice, "what are you doing here? I thought you and Henrick were living off the grid and avoiding the city?"

"Aldus? I didn't know this was where you ended up," she says warily. "Henrick has Grace thinking she's carrying a clone baby as a surrogate mother. She ran away a couple days ago and this seemed like the most likely place she'd turn up."

"Oh, my. That would be a thing, wouldn't it." Says Dr. Leekie. "If she's here, or in the city looking for Helena, I know who might know something."


End file.
